This application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-75301 filed on Mar. 17, 2000, No. 2000-127389 filed on Apr. 27, 2000 and No. 2000-371318 filed on Dec. 6, 2000, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an AC generator for a vehicle such as a passenger vehicle and a truck. Specifically, the present invention prefers to an alternator for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 5 shows a conventional arrangement of an alternator for a vehicle. The alternator 1 has a frame 4 supporting a rotor and a stator. The frame 4 also supports a rectifier 5 and regulator 8 on a rear side of the alternator 1.
The regulator 8 regulates an output voltage of the alternator by controlling a field current. The regulator 8 has a case 81, an electric circuit (not shown), and an axially protruding and axially opening connector 82 integrally formed with the case 81. The connector 82 is connectable with an end connector (not shown) extending from a vehicle-mounted circuit. The connector 82 and the end connector have a lock mechanism. The connector 82 has a lock portion 83 disposed on an outside wall of the connector 82. The lock portion 83 is a wedge shaped projection on which a resilient arm portion on the end connector is locked when the end connector is connected with the connector 82.
The rectifier 5 and the regulator 8 are protected and covered with a cover 6 mounted on the frame 4 by stud bolts 10 and nuts 9. The cover 6 has a window 61 for permitting a connection between the connector 82 and the end connector. The cover 6 also has a plurality of cooling windows 63.
The cover 6 hides the lock portion 83 from view. Therefore, it is difficult to check the lock portion after the cover 6 is fixed. Moreover, at an assembling line of the vehicle or a service shop, a worker cannot see a locking condition of the lock mechanism during a connecting process and after the end connector is connected with the connector.
The present invention addresses these drawbacks by providing an improved arrangement of an AC generator for vehicle.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an AC generator for vehicle which provides an easy and secure connection between a connector and an end connector.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an AC generator for vehicle which permits a check of a lock mechanism of a connector.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, a cover provides a visual accessibility on a lock portion of a connector on an AC generator for vehicle. The lock portion can be checked visually.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, a cover has an additional opening area. The additional opening area provides a visual accessibility on a lock portion. The additional opening may be provided by an enlarged opening or an additional independent opening.